Forum:2008 Atlantic hurricane season/Arthur
01L.ARTHUR 90L.INVEST So, Alma remnants actually did survive the crossing. Anyway, NHC doesn't think to much of it, and nor do I; it's headed straight for the Yucatan. Still, shear is only around 10-15 knots over the system, so you never know, it could become a tropical depression. Once it hits the Bay of Campeche, though, the environment isn't supposed to be as nearly conductive as it is right now. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. In any case, our first invest! |'C A I N E R'||''ninety-one| 00:15, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :Alrighty! Looks like the season is off to a start, and I return! I can't see this system becoming anything big unless something sporadic happens or it makes a SUDDEN turn to the east back into the gulf. I can only see this thing weakening and giving the Yucatan lots of wind and rain. As you say, time will tell! - Enzo Aquarius 00:50, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::It survived the insane mountains of Central America, why can't it survive the yucatan? I think we'll get a TD1 before it gets sheared to death in the mid-gulf. -Winter123 06:12, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :::Well then, how come nobody discussed Cyclone Nargis, which killed 150,000 people? Or the retirement replacement names: Dorian, Fernand, and Nestor? Anyway, only the GFDL seems to put this storm close to tropical storm status, likely to wane, but you never know. 2007Astro'sHurricane 13:03, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::::This thing is tricky, but it's definitely giving the Yucatan a heck of a lot of rain. I doubt we'll get anything big out of this, at most, a Tropical Depression, but again, this seems unlikely. We shall see. :) - Enzo Aquarius 14:59, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Tropical Storm Arthur Okay, so maybe I was wrong... Very, very strange things going on. 90L skipped the TD classification and jumped straight to TS, all while over land! Anyway, unexpectedly, here's Arthur! 17:06, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :Haha, got edit conflicted when I tried to post this myself. So starts the 2008 season. --Patteroast 17:09, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::WHAT!??????????????????????!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!!?! ::Ok i'm done. I looked at the sattelite loop when I got up and I was like hmm this is stalled like 10 miles into belize, the left side is completely dry, if it doesnt get over water soon it'll just spin to death. But its named? Friggin crazyness. (off topic: look off the coast of africa!) -Winter123 17:22, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :::What the hell...last I saw this thing, it was a bundle of heavy thunderstorms spurting out of Alma's arse. It was already moving inland! The disturbance statement said nothing about impending development. Geez, I feel like a grown man who just got a few teeth knocked out by a third grader. This is the second straight year that a named storm has formed in May. That has never happened in the history of the Atlantic basin. Arthur becomes the first May tropical storm since Arlene in 1981. All of this dropped out of the sky in the space of a few hours. -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 18:18, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Plus, the first storm since 1989 to cross from Pacific to Atlantic, and less than a dozen have done so in recorded history. -Winter123 21:56, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :::WOW i was expecting ALMA to get to the Atlantic as i stated yesterday but i was not expecting for it to be called arthur.Jason Rees 19:26, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Alma's circulation died over Central America; Arthur developed from a piece of Alma that broke off and developed its own circulation. They only keep the name if it's a single circulation that remains intact the whole way through. -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 23:25, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Heh, what I get for paying attention to severe weather in the midwest rather than the Atlantic. I didn't even know anything was going on till I saw the article on CNN. Harocat 00:31, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ah, we have a roast again! I was expecting a T.D., but not a T.S. and in the GoM, not here. Jake52 02:11, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::It's May! I was expecting bupkiss. I'm out to Hawaii, by the way; graduation trip. I'll be back in ten days. -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 04:17, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::"Arthur" is gone. But if the track sinks any further south I have no doubt it will develop in the pacific as the B storm. And then become a cat 5 and hit Hawaii XD totally kidding but man, this storm is weird. -Winter123 18:43, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :HAHA I called it. The center reformed offshore and it's now 91E. This storm won't die!! Now watch it loop back to the east into the atlantic again. -Winter123 04:09, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::Geez, this thing just won't die! One system developing a possible three storms. It's only the start of the season and we already have an odd little system abound. - Enzo Aquarius 17:51, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::I was totally kidding in my last post, but I may have been right. This could enter the atlantic again! If this is declared a TD today, it'll have three names. But it may even move into the Gulf of mexico and get FOUR names. It's only 3 days into the season 0_o -Winter123 18:59, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Heh, we may already have a major record breaker. :P - Enzo Aquarius 02:33, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :Whats the longest a storm has survived over land? This is still being tracked by NRL. Whatever swirl was in the pacific has died, so now its just the remnants of arthur still sitting over land. There is a weak midlevel swirl over the Gulf of Mex. but other than that I see no signs of rotation. I think it will be dropped today. But I'm still curious what the longest is a storm has been over land and reformed. Someone feeling adventurous and want to find out? :D -Winter123 18:30, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::I was wrong. Still there. -Winter123 04:26, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::Even more records being broken? :P - Enzo Aquarius 16:15, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Ok finally dead. Geez.-Winter123 04:40, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::From Maui: Winter, to attempt to answer your previously unanswered question; several storms have crossed the daunting mountains of mainland Mexico and made it to the Pacific in one piece. Fifi in 1974 is an example. It spent like 36 hours over mountain ranges. -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury'']] 01:05, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Wow! It did get 4 designations (well, sort of). It didn't get 4 names, though. (Alma-Arthur-91E-92E). Weatherlover819 04:06, 11 June 2008 (UTC)